Pietro's Little Secret
by FeatheredQuill
Summary: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Chapter four is up.
1. What up with Pietro?

"Oooo red!!!"  
  
"What you doing yo?"  
  
"Nothing" Pietro said shoving a box under the couch.  
  
"What's in the box?" Todd said trying to hop around Pietro to get at the box.  
  
Pietro grabbed the box and tried to make a speedy getaway. Unfortunately he wasn't looking infrount of him and crashed into Freddy.  
  
"Ow!" Pietro said. He was now on his back on the floor the box's contents sprawled all over the floor.   
  
"Ooooh!!!" Freddy said picking one up.   
  
"Don't touch!" Pietro said. He quickly put all the things back into the box and reattached the lid. In a flash he was gone.  
  
"What the-"   
  
"Oh and if you tell anyone about this I'll kill you!!!"   
  
"What's his problem yo?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
  
"There's something up wit Pietro yo" Todd told Tabby "He's got this box full of-OW!!!" Pietro flashed by hitting Todd on the head.  
  
"No one!" He said on his way out of the kitchen.  
  
"What's with Speedy?" Tabby asked trying to charm Todd into telling her.  
  
"Never mind Yo!" he said and hopped away.  
  
  
Tabby walked to Pietro's room. She tried to open the door but it was locked. No Problem-with a *boom*  
The door was unlocked. Pietro was on his bed playing with the contents of the box. He looked like a five year old and was obviously having the time of his life. Tabby just leaned on the doorframe watching. She couldn't help herself he was so cute. She started giggling at the site.  
  
"What the-" Pietro quickly flipped his head around.  
  
"Nice show Speedy! Having fun?" She said trying to keep from becoming hysterical. She couldn't help it they were all over him. She collapsed on the floor laughing.  
  
"Hey!!!" Pietro grabbed all the things and put them back into the box. Then he ran out the door. When he passed Tabby he added "Not a word!!!" Tabby couldn't even speak. She was laughing so hard she was crying.   
  
To think Pietro-Hahahaha...  
  
  
A/N: Hey Please don't kill me if you don't like this. This is my first X-men fanfic. Read and Review Please!!! I'm all for comments. If you want me to continue this just say so. Thanks! 


	2. Oh no!

Disclaimer: Opps I forgot this in my last chapter but I didn't get sued so I guess you already know I don't know them.   
  
Pietro sped out of the Brotherhood house in search of a peaceful place. He wanted to be alone but it seemed everywhere he went there was always someone around. He finally settled under a large shady tree not far from the Xavier Institute. He opened the lid of the box and continued his play.   
  
Rogue was walking around trying to escape the stress and chaos that was her life when she came upon Pietro's tree. She leaned on the opposite side taking no notice of Pietro or his box. Pietro was so involved he took no notice of her either. She slumped down on the grass, intently pulling at the blades letting them fall to either side of her. She let out a deep sigh, contemplating her day. Then she heard it; a slight giggle coming from around the large tree. She quietly snuck around to steal a look at this mystery person. She recognized him at once, Pietro. But what was that he playing with?  
  
"Wha Tha !?!"   
  
Pietro jumped at the sound.  
  
"What're ya doin'? Is that? Oh no ya don't...Ah'll be takin' that!"  
  
"Come on Rogue, that's mine!"  
  
"Not anymore it aint'!"  
  
"Give it back!"  
  
"No Way!"  
  
"Fine I'll just make another one"  
  
"Oh no ya don't Pietro. If ah find anymore of...*these*..ah swear!" Rogue picked up one of his many playthings, which were all over. Clasping it in her hand, she turned to go. But Pietro grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Please Rogue, I'm beggin you don't tell anyone...Ok?" he asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Fhine ah won't" she replied and made her way back to the institute. As she walked away she turned to glimpse at Pietro again but he was gone. 'Hmph' She clutched the thing tighter in her hand, securing it from the worlds view. As she processed what just happened she gave a small grin. He looked so content there, so cute. "Stupid Pietro," she mumbled, blushing.  
  
  
Pietro ran off on another search to find peace. If Rogue hadn't interrupted his quiet, he would have had some more hours alone. Even though she had left he couldn't continue; she knew. 'Well at least its Rogue,' he thought, 'I can trust her'. He noticed he was running circles around the institute and stopped immediately. 'hmph! Guess I have only one thing on my mind'. He leaned on the gates to the mansion as a child does the window of a candy store. 'No,' he thought shaking his head, 'That would never happen'.   
  
"What are you doin here?!" came a growl behind him. He turned. Yep there he was...Logan! Pietro couldn't move. He had always been afraid of Logan. There was just something about him ::SNIK:: Oh yeah it might be that. Those claws could gut you in seconds.  
  
"I said what you doin here? Now are you gonna tell me or do I haveta get the answer myself!" ::Gulp:: Pietro stood there staring.  
  
"What's in the box!?!" Pietro clutched the box closer but Logan brought his claws up.  
  
"Hand it over!!!" Pietro gave up the box. Logan took off the lid and looked inside.  
  
"What the!?!" Logan tried not to laugh instead he handed it back to Pietro.  
  
"Get outta here!" Pietro took it and sped off. Once he was gone Logan started to snicker. "KIDS!!!"  
  
A/N: Hey hope you like this chapter and if you want I'll continue. Great thanks to Phoenix Angel Suyari who transfered my babble into Rogue. ^_^ She also Beta-read this for me. Thanks! Also Thanks to Bobby [you know who you are] for the idea of whats in the box. Heeheehee. ^^ All thanks to you guys for reading this. Oh and because he says I have too, All thanks to my hyper active muse!!! ^^ Please review. Oh and I will tell you what's in the box when a certain author I bow down too reviews me. So anyone who would like to find out what's in the box start praying. All doom when things go boom. Speeding is the best ticket. Luv ya!!! ^^ 


	3. ...!!!

Pietro ran high speed away from the institute. He kept thinking what would happen if Logan decided to follow. Deep in thought, he was paying no attention to his surroundings and crashed into Evan throwing him off his skateboard. Evan crashed hard on the ground.   
  
"What the-MAXIMOFF!!!" Pietro looked up. Out of all the people he had to run into.  
  
"DANIELS" he growled.  
  
"Look where you're going!" Evan said staring down his opponent.   
  
"I do believe you ran into me." Pietro challenged coolly. Evan was just about to oppose when he noticed the box.  
  
"What's in the box !?!" he spat.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know!" and with that Pietro grabbed at the box and ran off.   
  
'What a relief Daniels didn't see what was in the box' he thought 'I would die if he knew' Pietro peeked into the box checking to make sure all the contents where there.   
  
'Good! Now to find a quite place.' He must have ran around Bayville at least six times before settling down somewhere. He had found a place near the outskirts of town that was perfect. Once again he continued his play.  
  
Speeding around the corner came Bobby and Sam. They were having a race to see if Sam was faster then Scott's car. Of corse it had been Bobby's idea. Professor X had convinced Scott to lend Bobby and Sam the car so they could run an errand for him. Bobby had been thrilled. The errand required that they leave Bayville. Which meant no one would know if he and Sam had a little fun. He decided it would be amusing to test Sam and see how fast he really was. Sam took the challenge and so far he was winning. As they turned the corner Bobby spotted Pietro. He was sitting on the side of the road playing with something. Bobby signaled to Sam and they headed towards him. Pietro was once again not paying attention and had the contents of the box sprawled all over the floor. Once he noticed the two coming headed for him he frantically tried to put the things back in the box with no luck. He had gotten half in the box when they reached him.   
  
Bobby took one look at the sprawled contents and burst in to hysterical laughter. He tried to speak but could hardly breathe. He grabbed Sam's shoulder using him for support. Sam stood for a moment taking it all in and then he began laughing too. He leaned his hands on his knees. Pietro was now officially embarrassed. He looked at them and tried to think of something to say. Even with all his speed thinking of an excuse or even a threat now was impossible. He looked as bad as a child who was just reprimanded. His eyes welled up with tears. He looked away.   
  
"Just please don't tell anyone" A pause. "---NOT ANYONE!!!" he added threateningly. In all his panic he didn't notice the five contents he left behind. Once Bobby and Sam calmed down enough to notice Pietro's absence they saw the things. Bobby picked one up observing it through his blurry vision. He looked at Sam and Sam returned the glance. They picked all the things up.   
  
'Never know when your gonna need to blackmail someone'  
  
  
A/N: Thanks to Phoenix Angel Suyari and her muse who helped me battle through this chapter. Hope you liked! ^-^ 


	4. Poor pie pie!

A/N: Hello everyone!!! ^-^ Sorry this took so long but we've been having some problems thinking of who else to put in this chapter. So sorry this is so short.  
  
My muse: Hey its not my fault!  
  
I didn't say it was!  
  
Mm: oh ok then. Hey everyone time for some shameless promotion. We got a new story up its great you should really read it its called The Journeys half the battle.  
  
::sigh:: Oh well please enjoy!  
  
Mm: Yes enjoy.   
  
Now on with the story.  
  
  
  
Pietro ran blurry eyed back into Bayville. He stopped in an alley. How come everyone keeps finding him? All he wants is to be alone. Is that so bad? He slumped to the ground.   
  
'Suck it up! What kind of a man are you? Definitely not a wimp! Your Quicksilver fastest mutant ever! HELL you're Pietro Maximoff!!!! The PERFECT guy. Every one wants you!!'  
  
::sigh::  
  
'Nothing like a egotistical recharge!' Pietro stood up and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. 'Ah yes back to finding some quiet.' Pietro walked casually out of the alley into the busing street. His eyes still a little watery searched for a place to be alone. He held the box under one arm and put his hands in his pockets. He walked leisurely down the block.  
  
  
Jean walked out of the music store and stated her stroll back to the institute. 'Hmm is that?....No it can't be' Jean looked closer. It was! She saw Pietro walking her way. 'Wait I am right walking. Whats he up too? Whats in that box?' As Pietro neared she saw a glint in his eye.  
  
'This can't be good.' Jean stepped back so he wouldn't notice her. She placed a hand to her temple and went for a stroll in Pietro's mind. 'Okay whats in that box.' She concentrated on looking for the contents.   
  
'What the---'  
  
She started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
'Ow!' She got a cramp in her side. Once she calmed down to muffled giggles she once again set off towards the institute. 


	5. Look for yourself

At the Xavier institute, a large group of the students were playing touch football. Some of the girls were on the sidelines cheering and Jamie was attempting to join in the fun. He really wanted to play football with the other students but apparently he was too young. Really they just didn't want him to get hurt.   
  
"Come on I can play. I can. I'm really good."  
  
"No Jamie it's too dangerous" Scott said throwing the football to Roberto.  
  
"Aw come on Scott PLEASE."  
  
"Jamie Scott's right maybe you can cheer us on with the girls."  
  
"But I don't wanna" After much whining and arguing Jamie ended up walked away feeling dejected. "Not fair." He put his hands in his pockets and kicked a stone. Jamie ended up outside the institute's gates leaning against a wall.  
  
  
  
Pietro with no idea where to go decided to head back home. But not before running past the institute to check to see if a certain someone was outside. When he reached the school he noticed a very sad figure standing by the gates.   
  
"Hey Jamie whats up?" he asked taking a space right next to the boy.  
  
"Nothing important." Jamie replied with a sigh.  
  
"Doesn't seem that way. Come on you can tell me."  
  
"Well the others are playing football and they won't let me play because I'm 'too little' and cause I'll 'get hurt'." Jamie looked at Pietro then down at the box. "What's that?"  
  
"Hmmm...If I show you promise you won't tell?"  
  
"I promise"  
  
"Well" Pietro took Jamie by the arm and lead him to a shadowed place by the institute. He sat down and Jamie followed suit. He looked at Jamie then down at the box. He opened it and placed it next to Jamie. Jamie stared wide-eyed into the box.  
  
"COOL! Where'd you get them?"  
  
"Made them myself"  
  
"Can we play?"  
  
"Yea sure" Jamie and Pietro sat there having fun taking no notice of the world around them. Jamie finally looked happy. He found something that only he could do a secret only he could know about. He was glad Pietro was willing to trust him. After a while they heard a worried voice.  
  
"Jamie? Jamie where are ya?" It was Rogue and she sounded really nervous.  
  
"I better go. Don't want you getting into any trouble."  
  
"Aww"  
  
"Hey you know what choose your favorites you can keep them."  
  
"Really???"  
  
"Really."   
  
Jamie looked into the box intently. After a few minutes he choose three. "Thanks"  
  
"Anytime! And Jamie?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Next time they won't let you play remember your multiple you can play your own football game. Show those x-freaks up." Pietro smiled at Jamie "Bye" And with that he was gone. Jamie shoved the things into his pocket and went to meet Rogue.  
  
  
  
Pietro sped home. When he got there it seemed he was alone. He went into the living room and spilled the contents onto the table. It was probably a good half hour before he noticed he wasn't . Tabby, Todd and Fred came down the stairs. When they took in the sight they cracked up and started making fun of him. They couldn't believe that he out of all the people in the world would be sitting here playing like a kid. Pietro looked up at them, sighed and hung his head.  
  
"You'd think I'd learn." He said shaking his head.  
  
"You Speedy, Never" Tabby leaned against the wall trying to breath. Pietro grabbed the things and quickly put them in the box. Just then Lance walked through the door. He looked at the group then looked down at the box.   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT!!!! I GIVE UP! You want to know what's in that box just look for yourself. Keep it for all I care. I don't want it anymore." He thru the box on the table and went to walk out.  
  
"Hey speedy seems like you've been through enough want to go get some ice cream?"  
  
"Ah what the heck. Fine! You guys want to come?"  
  
"Yea yo, Defiantly."  
  
"ICE CREAM!?!" Fred's eyes widened "I'm in."  
  
They all left. Lance stood there bewildered. He picked up the box and peeked inside. He stared in awe. Then he took the box upstairs with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My muse: Mwahahahahahaha. That's all folk. It's a wrap. It's over now. Yep, Yep all done. No more. Fin.   
  
::sigh, shakes head:: Yep its done.   
  
My muse: Yes all bow down to---  
  
I think they heard enough out of you.  
  
My muse: mmmffmmfnff mfmmff mmf   
  
Nope nope your through!  
::carries muse off::  
Bye.  
  
My muse: ::waves:: ^^ 


End file.
